


House of Altera | discontinued |

by Unjustified



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, I guess angst, M/M, Mentioned Clear's Grandfather, Mentioned Clear's Imaginary Parents, Mentioned Tae, The House Is Alive, a very violent house, diseases not related to sex, fluff in general, koujaku is a deranged cat in heat, no kinky robots sorry, noiz is a fucking doormat, well shit, you will get smut if you be good okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unjustified/pseuds/Unjustified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【 Seragaki Aoba is a volunteer attendee to venture forth through the lost House Of Altera, and to uncover the mysteries lying beneath The House's beaten frame. The House is alive, awake when the sun dips beneath the clouds and all mercy restrictions are released. What secret does the house work so violently to protect? Or whom, does the house enclose in the bellowing hollow of the cellar. 】</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Embrace

To many, visiting this god-forsaken house is a stricken taboo, or to put it more bluntly; a tightrope. The House of Altera has been picked and prodded by nagging psychologists and architectural founders. You could call it a haunted house, but that's for the younger teens to boast about. This house was founded by Historia Altera, and her husband Ghantal Altera. Many bloodlines crossed and passed down, or what you would call a god awfully old house. My name is Seragaki Aoba, I've been chosen along with a group of willing volunteers and daring children to take on the House of Altera for studies and award cash if I do pass the lingering nights awaiting me. If I do not, then here's in hoping Granny doesn't get too lonely without me. But I am wary about if it's only mental health risks, or does the family disease, lost so long in the timeline. Still await it's next unfortunate bypasser? Well whatever, that's just a speculation.. after all.

The house was always standing there, looming over towns, almost as if it was watching closely and provocatively. It was no proud landmark in Mijorima, only a repellent if you'd like to word it that way.

I stood in front of it as if the house wasn't there at all, staring blankly as the wind whipped harshly at my flustered face. Of all times, Winter had been pinpointed as one of the major hours of the house's bellowing standing. Taking my journal from the back slung over my right shoulder, I wrote the date sloppily in the top right. Listing my name, I began to write;

'The house is not welcoming, almost constricting the ability to breath. It's absolutely freezing, and it does not exactly give me any relief. It stands tall, rafters hanging loosely off of the house. The drainage pipes are twisted and churned, the garden gate is open, slamming continuously in an endless loop. The sickness can be smelt, it's not pleasant. '

Tucking the pen into the journal, I concealed it into the satchel and peered up at the house once more. After roll was called, and supplies was checked, we began to venture forth.

Into the House of Altera.

A man, tall in stature, wrapped in linen and a thick parka, halted the group. Turning to us, speaking hoarsely.

_"The family that inhabited this house was lively, but the house was not as embracing."_   he began, pricking my attention.  _"As of now, they are listed as deceased, due to a long time absence from the house. The mother figure of the household was infected with the sickness, and murdered her first youngest son."_  My fingers, chalk white from the infectious cold, began to numb. I adjusted my scarf, lacing it over my mouth before returning my attention to the ringleader of our crusade. I caught a glimpse of his piercing eyes as he continued,  _"After a horrible absence both of the youngest sons were fallen at the hands of their own defeated mother, their bodies located in the Altera family lake on the East of Lakewood."_  he trailed off as he began,  _"The oldest brother was never found, the parents were driven to insanity and pressured themselves into suicide."_  He met my gaze, the look in his eyes shifting completely.  _"By record, the successor of the Altera family is listed as missing. Suspected to have boarded himself into captivity somewhere in the depths of the house."_  He turned back to the large doors, placing his hand onto the gargoyle door knocker.  _"But of course, who the hell knows what went through their minds._ " At the same time of his sentence ceasing, the doors wailed awake. His gloved fingers recoiling immediately, as winged inhabitants fled in terror.

I was trembling faintly, embarrassed, I breathed into my hands to consume heat as if I was freezing. It was after all, and the house was just as freezing. The floor was speckled with holes from water erosion and constant weight pressing onto the boards from tables and furniture thrown recklessly. The house was an absolute decomposing horror, every movement made horrid sounds. The man from before, halted at a three-legged coffee table, tainted with gems and vacant areas where they had been snatched. He spread a yellow edged map across, sloppily sketched in ink was a map of the House.

He pointed out rooms, and wrote down names onto each. Drawing stars and shapes on bathrooms with running plumbing and ones that have caved in completely. As if to support his proclamation, fragments of the roof screamed and plummeted through the shredded velvet couch propped against the wall. Wails of horror echoed around, I closed my eyes and gripped the end of the table.

_' What the hell did these people come here for if they can't withstand the House? '_

But I couldn't speak that aloud, because of course. I was wary of the house overall, it's interior seemed to shift slightly with each blink.

The house was breathing. Of course that was just an unfortunate saying, a house cannot live. Cannot thrive.

As he concluded his explanation and room assignment, I trailed my fingers along and found my room tucked away near the cellar entrance. Which was scribbled out harshly in ink, but the words were still visible beneath the quick correction. I cursed under my breath, but slowly became thankful that I did not receive a room located on the upper floors.

The man pointed towards the moon through a gaping hole in top corridor, and spoke.

_"When the moon in located directly in the middle, dinner will be served. Do not be late, unless you'd rather be empty for the night."_  The look in his eyes was enough to say, _'and you would not want that to happen.'_ Children cowered and latched onto their caretakers and parents, their presence was severely unnecessary. I took a canister from a tote in the corner of the doorway, and hung it limply under a pipe curled around the stair-support. Once I had maintained a decent amount of water, I stepped over to the man in the parka and spoke.

_"May I ask your name?"_  I needed to be familiar of who I was to request assistance from, after-all. He tensed, barely turning his head as he spoke in a gruff voice.  _"Mink."_  was all he managed, before getting back to the duty that gripped his current occupation. I pursed my lips before bowing slowly, and relocated myself to my assigned corridor. Running my hands along the door-frame, my fingertips brushed softly over a small name plate. Using my thumb and index finger, I wiped off the grime and debris sticking to it's surface. I was taken back, as I read the name printed in cursive.

_'Clear Altera'_

I pressed my fingers against the name once more, before letting my arm slide sluggishly from it's cold touch. My eyes lingered on it before I uncomfortably slid into the room, surprisingly it was arranged neatly. The bed was plastered with cobwebs, but other than that it was in salvageable condition. Paintings were hanging crooked, and mirrors were turned to the wall. I stepped forward, tensing at a splintering crack. Recoiling my foot, I reached down to grip a picture frame, strewn in the doorway. It was of three children, their faces all sliced out as if to erase who they were. I was unsettled, as I propped it against the nightstand, before tossing the blankets aside. Surprised to find it lacked any inhumane objects or filth. Exhaling a sigh of relief I moved over to a towering wooden cabinet. Throwing the doors open, to find an unbelievable amount of bottles and small glass containers. A small dagger tucked under scarlet velvet hidden behind the tallest empty wine glass. I noted the presence of the weapon, before closing the doors. The House moaned, scraping against the walls with great urgency. Tensing, I quickly shut out the House's cries before opening the drawers of the nightstand. I took out many documents, all signed by the previous owner of the room. They were all related to the Department of Disease Control, and notes for The House's repair appointments. All written neatly and arranged, each eager and sincere. After I had scavenged my room, I peered at the moon.

Dinner was to be served soon, I noted. As I reached for the door handle, a painful ripping echoed through my head. A headache. I wrenched my arms through my hair and gritted my teeth, the voice still followed me into this damned house. My alter-ego, what a visitor. Twisting and convulsing, the headache ceased and I was left with an empty pulsing sensation.

Blinking away ghost tears, I threw the door open and rushed down the hallway only to be gripped by the arm, by something in the room beside me. I opened my mouth to scream, but I was quickly silenced as I met eyes with a familiar being.

_"Yo, Aoba."_  the man gave a toothy grin, before releasing his grip.

_"K-Koujaku, what the hell are you doing here?"_  I exclaimed, holding my wrist. _' You didn't have to grip so hard..'_

He gave a confused glance, _"I heard you were pulling up the guts to do this weird ghost house thing, so I thought I'd comfort you if you got scared."_ he teased. I gave him a blow to the shoulder, _"Shut up hippo, I don't need some womanizer to protect me."_ Tipping my weight to the side, the House exhaled. Feeling light-headed, I balanced myself onto his shoulder.

_"Aoba? Are you feeling okay?"_  he questioned, leveling me with his hands. I glanced towards the ceiling, before returning back to Koujaku.

_"Ah, yeah. Just got a little tired."_  I scoffed,  _"Anyway, we should head to dinner before Mink sends us to the dungeon."_  Bumping against shoulder once more, before leading myself out of the room. With Koujaku trailing behind me, we stepped into the dining room. Others sat at the table, their heads hanging low as they scooped a mouthful of sludge into their mouth. Unsettled, we sat down at the table and glared at the chipped bowls in front of us.

_"Thank you for the food."_  we spoke in unison, my throat stinging at the ghastly scent.

Pursing his lips, Koujaku took a spoonful and began to chew. It was repulsive looking, almost black. He brought it to his mouth and swallowed dryly, before turning to me. _"It's crushed black beans, it's nothing to grimace over."_  he grinned, before bringing another bite to his mouth. I sighed in relief before taking my own bite, and eventually finished the majority of the bowl before sliding it to the tray located in the far left. Mink took our bowls, tipping his head in a light bow before dismissing the group.

I gave my thanks to Mink, and told my farewells to Koujaku. Leading myself to my room, which felt alot more silent than before. Curfew was at sundown, the moon originally tipping over the hill shone relentlessly over the House. As if it was powering it, turning it's old cogs.

The house was awake, the walls constricting around me. Breathing. Rushing into my room, I scrambled onto the bed in a panic, the hallways they echoed and groaned. The shadows dipping around me, alone. I gripped the sheets and sunk into the blankets, listening to the panic around me. From somewhere children cried out,  _"Please stop, you're scaring me!"_   Louder voices screamed and scrambled, the sound of splintering wood was heard from several directions.

When night arrives, this House awakens, pulsing this awful energy. Every sound seeming to send sharp pains throughout my spine, encircling my rib cage. I breathed in, the velvet lining of the blankets seeming to lace my throat like moths. Coughing, I bring the canister to my mouth and resolve the horrid texture tearing at my throat. I got up from the bed, and eventually began pacing on end. I was at the point of madness, the backs of the mirrors pouring into me. As if to knock me from my daze, I was alerted by the sounds of clinking and wails of rust. I slouched down, and pressed my ear to the decomposing floorboards. Was that..? From below, I could hear the sounds of metal connecting with stone, and light sobbing. It was horrifying, I got to my feet, wrenching my hands harshly through my hair.

Someone was stirring in the cellar.


	2. Cellar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【 After witnessing the House's capabilities, and unsure of what to do. Aoba is determined to resolve and find what the House is concealing with such effort. Prodding around for information, and finding as much as he can. Will he find what he is after? Or run into a gruesome turn of events that reverse the unexpected? 】

I awoke sprawled out onto the floor, face pressed against the floorboards. With narrowed eyes, I pressed my palms against the floor, supporting my weight. Halting, I listened closely in attempt to recall the sounds that lulled me to sleep. But the sounds of crippling sobs and struggling chains were replaced with silence, and the quiet hum of the House. Getting to my feet, I noticed the door was shaken open and beating against the front of the closet. Closing my eyes with a huff, I kicked the door stop roughly back under the door. Timidly, I peered out into the hallway. Disheveled wallpaper scraps and dust hung in the air, not a figure to be seen throughout the hallway. I cautiously stepped out, each step I took was reverberated, answered with quiet groans of the House. Stepping into the main corridor, Mink stood at the table once more. A troubled expression on his face, as he massaged the bridge of his nose. I walked up to him, and gave him a questioning look. It was returned with one of angst, he spoke gruffly.

 _"Two of our attendees have vanished."_ the words slipped from his mouth, as he finished writing their names on the scrap of wallpaper. I opened my mouth to speak in return but he silenced me with his own voice, _"They were children, their guardian has told us they heard something from the cellar and decided to open the door."_ he balanced the pencil eraser on the tip of his bottom lip.

 _"But she states that they were too afraid of the dark, and could not find their way back to their room after leaving the cellar, so as we're aware they could be lost somewhere in the house."_ I blinked, kneading my fingers through the back of my hair.

 _"Mink-san, what exactly is in the cellar? If it's not too much to ask.."_ I muttered quickly, averting my gaze to avoid scolding or some sort of reaction. After remaining silent for a period of time, _"I don't know."_ he spoke bluntly, and it startled me. I nodded in respect, _"Thank you."_ Trailing off, I turned to leave.

 _"At all costs, keep those doors sealed."_ Mink called, before dissapearing into another distant corridor of the house. I halted in the middle of the hallway, my eyes crossed with the place he once stood.

 _"What is this House trying to hide?"_ as if to answer me, the House breathed shakily. I placed my hand against the decomposing daisy wallpaper, as if to soothe the timid structure. But it only hummed, as if deaf to everything around it. Retracting my hand, I paced to Koujaku's room and knocked softly. Immediately I was grabbed and launched inside. He was panting heavily, _"Aoba."_

I wheezed, peering up at him with a puzzled expression.

 _"Tell me you heard those noises last night."_ he was severely jittery, his hands shaking. I opened my mouth, and questioned.

 _"What noises are you talking about?"_ his grip around my wrist tightened and I whined, _"Koujaku, ti-.."_ He released his hand, and exhaled breathlessly.

 _"I heard something like struggle, something trapped. It kept me awake the entire night, and I swear I could hear someone crying.. Wait, don't tell me that was you?"_   he gave me a serious look, and I quickly realized this wasn't a joke.

 _"It wasn't me, I heard it too."_ I spoke reassuringly, and broke my voice down to a whisper.

 _"I think it was from the cellar."_ The floorboards creaked, and I clenched my fists. Koujaku looked back absently, _"I agree, but maybe it's just the House. It is old after all."_ His words do not give me any assurance, and I embrace him with a grin.

 _"Maybe so."_ I have lied.

Tonight, I will go. The cellar is yearning for someone to discover what it holds, I can feel it extending for me. Dismissing myself from Koujaku, I step back into my room. Settling down into the plush adorned wooden chair, I begin to write my second journal entry.

_' The days at the House grow longer, and the previous night was troublesome. The House continues to suppress itself, but the sounds it emits do not cease. There is something in the cellar, I will go tonight. If I do not return, the House has captivated me, and I have been entranced by Death. '_

Setting the pen against the book's spine, I lifted myself from the seat and directed my attention towards the door. Stepping outside, I ran my fingers against the name plate once more.

_'Who were you?'_

The House hums an upbeat tone, as if was trying to correct me. But I breathed heavily, pausing over the name and closing my eyes.

With that, I clenched my fists in determination. I paced through the hallway, and found Mink absent from his station. Looming over the table, I paused over a document written on a strip of wallpaper.

I read it to myself;

'The occupants are severely unsettled, the House is awake in the afternoons along with the night. The cycle is disturbed, the cellar seems to be the main point of concern. I will have to muffle whatever is causing such distress, complaints have already been sent to the Receivers. I'm troubled over the disappearances of Himu Calagari and Chia Calagari. Twins whom were noted as missing as of today, I noticed that the photographs have been vandalized. The faces of the three successors have been removed from all photographs, I am assured this is the work of the house. The elder successor is still missing, Clear Altera. Younger siblings Alpha, and Alphan are still as expected deceased. Nothing to be reported other than so.

Signed, Altera Associate Class-Leader

I read over it until I processed the hidden meanings behind the words, and I paused tracing the words with my fingers. Clear Altera is the missing successor Mink had spoken about, I am determined to find the strings attached to that name.

Taking hasty steps, I redirected myself to another position in the main hall. Peering through the crater in the ceiling, the moon beamed directly down. I exhaled,

_'So they're in dinner, then.'_

Taking my leave, I stepped into the dining area. It was severely gloomy, and I sat down awkwardly. A woman, was shaking and sobbing. She was completely mad, _"Calagari-san, you need to settle down."_ a voice spoke, a younger woman. But her shaking sobs did not stop, she poked puckishly at her mushroom soup.

Taking my own bowl, I sat down next to a very brutish Koujaku and peered into his face. He was bickering with a hostile man, seeming to be a lot younger than himself.

 _"Ah, Aoba."_ he forced a small grin, and redirected his attention to the boy with several piercings darted through his face. _"I was just arguing with this brat about the House, he keeps telling me about how the House is talking."_ Koujaku snickers, taking a big swig of whatever he held in a chipped goblet. I peered over to the opposite male once more, and he glared back menacingly. I became nervous, and held out my hand.

 _"My name is Aoba, and you?"_  I gave the biggest false smile I could process, and awaited his hand. He just stared back, unmoved.

 _"Noiz."_  I gave a questioning look, and retracted my hand.

_' Geez, everyone here is so blunt. '_

I dug into my soup, and eventually ate my maximum portion before sliding it onto the tray once more. Once Koujaku had finished, I dismissed myself peering slightly at Noiz before hurriedly making my way back into my room. It seemed as I thought, the House was awake. The splintering of wood drowned out by horrified screams and pounding of feet from levels above.

But just then, my heart ceased to beat. The shaking and chattering of chains, the wailing and distressed whines. The House has awoken whatever lingers in the cellar. I immediately get to my feet, burning anger slicing my ego bitterly. Swinging the door open, as it collides with the wall I look on with determined eyes. Veering a sharp left, I halt in front of the cellar door. With trembling hands, I latch my fingers around the handles and throw them open without a care.

As soon as they're open, the sounds cease. The chains silenced into small clinks and soft breaths, I look back for my own assurance. I dive into the cellar, racing down the slick decomposing stairs. Running my hands against the walls to direct myself through the darkness, I catch a torch encased in a goblet. A small match was attached to a string, I struck it against the mold encased wall and lit the torch. The walls were covered in grime and cobwebs, mice scuttled over my shoes. Grimacing, I pressed through the cobwebs, stumbling into sudden flat platform. Raising my gaze, my mouth gaped in horror.

In the middle of the room, encased in rotting cell bars and strapped into a restraint chair. Was a young male, chains latched around his body and over his head. He looked at me with blaring eyes, wide and shuttering. His albino hair plastered against his forehead, wet with scarlet tears of his wounds. In his left hand, was a key dripping in his own regret and blood. 

He had locked himself up, but the House would not allow him to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAhhh, I really hope you like it so far. I'm trying to get as much done as I can, but please bare with me!
> 
> Thank you once again for reading!


	3. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【After discovering what the cellar holds, Aoba must bare through with the actions he must take. To save the damned, and escape. Who exactly has been restrained to the limits of the cellar, and what are his intentions?】

The walls seemed to cave forward, slithering around his frail form. Serpents of stone, encasing their prey before defeat is accepted. Taking the torch into my left hand, I paced forward slowly. Avoiding to spook him to an extent, he tensed, letting out shaky breaths. I recoiled my hand, to give him a piece of mind. He hadn't spoken, but yet I did not expect him to. Kneeling down, my eyes latched to his the entire time. I did not want him to think I was planning anything absently. I extended my hand forward, curling my fingers around the key and brushing against his wrist. His pulse sky-rocketed, his body striking against the chains in surprise. I peered up to him once more, letting out soft airy breaths to calm his sensitive nerves. Taking his wrist into my hand, and giving him a light squeeze, I slid the key into the mechanism-chamber curled around his wrist. Using my other hand to support his arm, I slid his wrist from the case. He let out a airy whine, and sluggishly extended and recoiled his fingers. His eyes tracing my next movements, as I released his other wrist from it's imprisonment. Getting to my feet cautiously, I loomed around him and located the main system lock that constricted his entire torso and abdomen. My hands were slick with his blood, I endured my own disgust and pressed through with it. Retracing the lock from his side, I slowly churned the key inside and released my hand. The locks snapped, plummeting to the floor with a rusted wail. He jumped, wringing his feet against the wooden chair-legs. I exhaled, and got onto the floor almost completely, dry-heaving at the dust and bodily fluids drifting into view. Holding the back of the lock in my palm, I bit my bottom lip and turned the final lock. I got to my feet in a bit of a rush, and slowly took a step back. He did not move, nor make an effort. His eyes stayed against his own hands, and he was trembling. I spoke, my voice horridly scratchy from fear.

_"Can you move?"_

He redirected his attention to me, his mouth agape. He pursed his lips as if troubled, and shook his head. I proceeded to step forward, and as if to warn me the ceiling began to churn. I opened my mouth, and before I knew it.. He had stood up, and was racing towards me. In a panic, I extended my arms to defend myself. But he had caught my thighs, and began to tower himself around me. Supporting my legs and shoulders, he began to sprint towards the cellar door. He was limping, and his face was strained with pain. I was alarmed, still pushing his face upwards, I soon realized my error. The cellar was collapsing. He was trying to protect me. Taking my hands from his face, I watched as the ceilings and walls caved behind me, sending clouds of rubble and debris throughout the small closing corridor. Being carried in the bridal position was extremely embarrassing, and I could only curl my remaining pride around me and endure. He was stumbling, occasionally pained expressions would cross his face and I would become slightly worried. We reached the entrance of the cellar door, and before I had time to process what had just happened he veered a sharp turn and busted into my room. I wheezed, gripping onto his shirt in a panic. As soon as his breathing became settled, he allowed me to get to my feet. He would not meet my eyes, he only sat down in the chair near the writing desk with heavy thoughts. Lifting his right leg, he pulled up the fabric. His skin was raw and skinned, he was indescribably pale, adorning his plush albino hair and strikingly alluring pink irises. He ran his fingers along his wound, and bit his lip before tugging down his clothing once more. I reached into my satchel and recoiled, returning with a first aid kit. I plucked a few cotton balls, dipping them in alcohol before wiping it along the wound on his forehead. His eyes traced my fingers, softly admiring every movement I made. I next motioned towards the wound on his left leg, when he veered a sharp right escaping the cellar. A prick of pain stirred in my chest, as I cleaned the grit from the wound. As soon as I thought he would look my way, he abruptly spoke in a delicate soft voice.

_"I'm sorry."_

He said nothing more, kneading his gloved fingers against his lap. His eyes still refusing to meet mine, I did not expect him to apologize. But for what?

_"Why're you apologizing..?"_  I was careful with my words, I did not want to provoke him. He simply lowered his shoulders and his eyes dimmed.

_"I put you in harm's way, I apologize."_  For someone who was locked in a cellar for god knows how long, this guy is extremely sincere and polite. As I remained visually upset, I wrapped linen bandages around his wounds. Softly trailing back up to the wound on his forehead, constricting his temple carefully.

I was still confused, he had absolutely no reason to apologize. I was the one who went into the cellar on my own will.

_"Who are you?"_  I was slightly curious, as I softly asked the question. His eyes lifted from his lap and he let out a small hitched breath, he finally met my gaze.

_"My name is Clear."_ he stated with a small worried smile, pressing his hand against the wall of the House. It hummed shakily in return. My eyes widened at his statement, and I extended my hand towards the picture frame on the nightstand. I held it out to him, with a questioning look. He became troubled, pointing towards the tallest of the three,  _"This one's me, but the House must have had a bad day."_  he ended with a cheerful pat to the wall, and clapped his hands together.

_"How about you? Who're you?"_  he gave me a sincere smile, and held out his hand. I took it with care, and smiled in return.

_"Aoba."_  I chuckled at my own words, _now who's being the blunt one here?_   Suddenly an abrupt knock on my door knocked me from my daze. I retracted my hand from Clear, and before I could even get to my feet, he had concealed himself under the bed. I grinned slightly, before opening to the door to meet Noiz's eyes. He was as unmoved as ever. Behind him was Koujaku, and a few other attendants. My heart sunk into my throat, and I gave Koujaku a questioning glance. He closed his eyes,  _"Mink has vanished."_ his voice was completely serious, and his palms were clenched.

_"He just left?"_  I questioned, before leaning against the door frame. They were all unsettled,  _"The door is bolted shut, he couldn't have left."_  a man from the back called forth, and I became uncertain.  _"We've scanned the entire house, other than the cellar."_  Koujaku offered. I put my hand out,  _"The cellar is off limits, Mink himself said to not go down there."_  I have lied. But Mink did say the cellar was a prohibited area of the House. Noiz was staring directly through me, and I could tell he doubted my words. After what seemed like hours of conversing and arguing, everyone dismissed themselves to dinner. As I was about to take my coat to attend, a hand wrapped around my ankle. Clear peeped out from under the bed and peered at me with pleading eyes,  _"Will you come to the roof with me for dinner, Aoba-san?"_  It was an abrupt request, and I was stricken by the sudden honorific.

_"You can just call me Aoba, you know."_ He shook his head, _"That would be unsightly, someone as lowly as I must praise their superiors!"_ he chimed, giving a serious grin. _Lowly? You're practically nobility._ I gave him an uncertain glance and sighed, _"If you'll have me."_  He crawled out from under the bed and gave a small grin,  _"Thank you, Aoba-san."_ My heart shook uncomfortably and I smiled instinctively. 

_What was that about?_

Clear bowed his head and raced over to the corner of the room, prying up a board with his fingers. I panicked, and raced over to observe what he was doing, he drug out a little box adorned with little childhood drawings and pendants of various bottle caps. He lifted off the top, dragging out various bags of unique spices and dried vegetables. He smiled lightly, and stuffed them into the pocket of his overcoat.

_"Please wait here, Aoba-san."_  With a tip of his head, Clear vanished through the door and I sat down on the corner of my bed in wait. He returned not long after, and extended his hand.

_"Aoba-san."_  He grinned lightly, and I pushed his hand away with a playful expression.

_"How do we get to th-eRaoOF?!"_  as I was questioning, he abruptly leans down and scurries between my legs. Standing, as he lifts me, shifting into the piggyback position.

_"Hang on, Aoba-san!"_  he chimed,  _"Wha-- What the hell?!_ " I wrap my arms around his neck to keep my balance and close my eyes tightly. Before I know it, we're cascading through a stained glass window, and leeching onto the side of the House. It bellows, unhappy. Clear gives it a reassuring pat, eventually making his way onto the roof. It's quiet, and the moon gleams brightly down against us.

_"Isn't the House awake?"_  I was hasty, was this dangerous? He steadied me against the rooftop, and smiled.  _"Yes, but as long as you're with me the House will not mind."_  taking a bundle from his pocket he sets it down to his right. Reaching into his other pocket he brings out a checkerboard blanket and lays it against the roof's tiles. He sits down, patting the ground beside him, motioning for me to follow suit. I exhale, and plop down beside Clear. He unwraps the bundle and brings out two stacked plates of various foods. My mouth waters in amazement and I peer up at him in surprise, _"Did you make all of this?"_ I question. He nods, setting one of the plates at my knees. _"Yes, cooking is one of my few assets."_ On the plates are herbally tainted fish, various types. Followed by crushed grapes, dashed with shredded dates. In the far right there were some breads, all topped with either cheese or herbs. Basil drifted to my nose and I instinctively stabbed a piece with my fork. Taking it into my mouth I was overwhelmed. _"This is delicious, Clear."_ I looked over to him in surprise, and he gave a sigh of relief.  _"Thank goodness, I really did try to make a satisfying meal."_  His eyes were stained with sincerity and I couldn't help but smile.

The House started to feel a lot more welcoming.


	4. Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【 After rescuing Clear from his own imprisonment, and attending dinner upon rooftop as gratitude. Aoba is awoken by a morning visitor, carrying a piece of information that he simply cannot refuse. But with the more he knows, the House grows tired of his presence.】

After Clear and I headed back inside of the House, he had once again slunk out of the room. I sat on the corner of the bed, journal in hand. Reviewing over the words I had just written;

_' Nights at the House are less pressuring, I have befriended the House's heir and he is indescribably polite. Mink, our supervisor, has left without a trace. He vanished with no note, nor a word of farewell. He could still be in the House, the door was bolted shut before we all settled into our rooms. '_

I scribbled the date absently in the corner of the page, before shutting the book and laying it aside. Clear pushed his way through the doorway. He brushed the dust from his shirt, and peered over at me curiously.

I was stirred from my trance by his footsteps, and looked up to him. He must have disposed of our tableware, I yawned with a stretch of my arms and allowed myself to fall onto the bed. Clear took my hint, pacing a step backwards.  _"Are you tired, Aoba-san?"_

Opening only one of my eyes to meet him, I grinned lazily.

 _"Yeah, what about you?"_  He studied his feet and tilted his head,  _"It would be proper for me to sleep on the floor."_  I was confused, but I quickly realized.

_This was his room._

_"A-Ah no, I should find another--."_  I was abruptly silenced by his voice,  _"No, Aoba-san, I insist. You were here first."_  he gave a cheerful smile, and patted his hands on my shoulders with a sheepish expression. I could only feel guilty, as I sat down onto the bed. Clear reached into his pockets and removed a large folded comforter. _His pockets' capacity is ridiculous._ Spreading it onto the floor, he pulled out a decently sized pillow and encased himself in one giant wrap. I snickered slightly, and sunk under the comforter of the bed.  _"Goodnight, Clear."_

 _"Goodnight, Aoba-san. Have a nice rest."_  I closed my eyes, and my breathing slowly became shallow.

I was stirred from my sleep by knocking coming from my door, getting to my feet I rubbed my eyes with slight annoyance. Opening the door, I met Koujaku's gaze. He instantly realized what he'd done,  _"Ah, Aoba. Sorry for waking you."_  scratching the back of his head nervously. I only replied in a soft tone, I was not fully awake. "Mh..m.." He held out a letter, and he seemed slightly upset. His brow furrowed,  _"I found this under the mattress, I thought you might want to analyze it."_  With a bow of his head, he gives me an apologetic smile. _"Well anyway, I'll be off."_ I nodded to him, taking the letter into my hands before slinking back into my room.

Quietly, I sat down in the chair beside the writing desk. I pulled open the folds of the letter, and removed the contents. I extracted the bulkiest of the papers, reading it to myself.

_' This is a health report for the Altera child, I am severely peculiar of your oldest son. He has two of the inherited family disease genes, which is fatal to infants of your bloodline. In worst case scenario, he will produce offspring that carry both genes. Leading to a deadly case of the family disease, or more likely a still-born child. He will most likely die at a young age due to this, I encourage you to produce more children in order to keep the Altera family at a stable pace. Clear Altera was diagnosed with stage one of the symptoms, if there is ever a time in which he has upgraded, please alert me immediately. '_

Under the paragraph, the name and number were scribbled out in ink. The letter was dated seventeen years into the past, and the signature section was left blank. I laid the document aside, and took the other folded paper out with care. It was a letter to the doctor from before, but it never had the chance to be sent.

_' Doctor Hansente, I am desperate to alarm you of Clear's state. He has constantly been speaking with the House, refusing to tell me what the House has spoken about. He only puts his fingers to his lips and lets out a small hiss, to quiet my requests. He only speaks with his Grandfather about the House, discarding me as desperate for information. I am frustrated, I am also worried he will pass on the disease to his newborn siblings. Please, send urgent support before he is encased by madness. I can already feel myself succumbing to the disease, my fingers are blackening. The skin around my eyes has followed suit, my lover speaks of my right eye's deterioration. Please, before it's too la--. '_

The words trail off into black ink splotches and words scattered about, most of them calling for help absently. My throat began to sting, and I placed the contents back into their rightful place. Peering up to see Clear watching me with tired eyes, he seemed dazed. Carefully, I placed the letter onto the night stand, giving Clear an apologetic glance. He stretched his arms above his head, yawning.

 _"Good morning, Clear."_ I spoke, yawning in response. He smiled sleepily, _"Good morning, Aoba-san. Did you sleep well?"_ he was concerned, he must have seen the worry pleading in my eyes. I nodded, _"The best I've had since I arrived."_ His eyes showed resolve, _"Thank goodness."_ He got to his feet groggily, placing his hand against the wall. The House hummed a small tune before it was replaced by the ventilation system crackling to life. He sighed, stretching his arms behind his back. He spoke quietly, the hesitation in his voice was visible. _"I meant to ask you before, but what are you here for?"_ His eyes dropped to his feet, and he shook nervously. I pursed my lips, exhaling sharply through my nose. It was painful to see him so isolated, in his own little world.  _"I--.. I was chosen to solve lost cases that took place in this House, along with the others here. We came here to study and find as much as we can, to find the reason of falter in the Altera bloodline."_

He was visibly startled, but he craned his neck forward and smiled sadly.  _"I see."_  I was confused, had I said something that offended him?  _"Clear?"_  As if he had read my mind, he bit his bottom lip before continuing. _"Are you afraid of me?"_  A long silence shook through the room, and I finally processed his words.  _"Afraid?"_  I stepped towards him, only to cause him to take a step back. Raising his eyes nervously, he tensed. _"You read the letters, you know.. About the sickness.."_ He clenched his gloved fists,  _"If I scare you, I should not be here."_  His expression was stricken with fear and hurt. I could barely grip his sleeve before he would have stormed from the room. _"Don't--.. You don't scare me, Clear."_ I could only manage fragments of the sentence, but it was enough to stop him in his tracks. He slowly turned his head towards me, a look of surprise crossed his face, his eyes breathing anguish.  _"You don't scare me."_  I repeated it, he faced me completely. I held him in my arms, tucking my head into his shoulder. His entire body jolted, _"Even after--.."_  I stopped him from speaking, he was implying the cellar.  _"You're a good person, Clear. It wasn't your fault."_  He was on the verge of tears and he leaned into me to return my light embrace. The floorboards creaked, followed by dim quaking.

The House was jealous.

 


	5. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【Clear has calmed down from his own fears, with the House on edge and ready to pounce. Clear must find a way to suppress it's desires before it takes action against Aoba. 】

After Clear had settled down, I took the time to venture forth to find a lavatory in stable condition. Locating the map, still perched on the decrepit table in the main hall. Tracing the outline with my finger, I was relieved to find a star sketched on an active bathroom on the first floor. Taking the map into my hands, I followed the tracings and narrowed my eyes. I stood at Clear's doorway, and I was utterly puzzled. Pushing open the door, I noted he was nowhere to be found. _I could have swore I locked the door on my way out.._ But he probably had a spare key on stowaway. I was about to step from the room, when I heard a thumping from the room. _You're kidding me right?_ As soon as I became aware of what was happening, it hit me. Literally. Clear plummeted through the roof and took me to the floor with him. Wheezing, I became slightly dazed as my head hit the floor. He immediately stood up and panicked, swarming me with apologies and I swear he was about to cry. Holding my head, I took his outstretched hand and leaned on him for support. _"I'm fine.."_ I was barely audible but I was convinced he heard me. He sat me onto the bed, taking my satchel into his hands. I was about to ask what he was doing, but he scrambled around and finally brought out the first aid kit. Struggling to open it, he tugged out a large slim packet. Reading the instructions on the back, he gave me a pitiful expression. I managed to smile out of amusement, before taking it from his hands. He at least knew what to get out, but it seemed as if he didn't want to mess it up. I squeezed the packet, and shuttered at the striking temperature change. He reached over, and took it from my hands. Narrowing his eyes slightly, before running off.

 _"C-Clear?"_   I watched as he redirected himself to the other side of the room. Studying the bookcase, he wrapped his arms around it. _He's not going to lift that by himself is he?_ To my surprise he leaned back, and drug the bookcase with him. Setting it so it pressed against the bed, I peered behind. _So that's where it is.._ There was a door, surprisingly hinged. Clear opened the door, and padded inside. He reached into the darkness, and brought a towel out with him. Wrapping the pack inside, he sat back on the writing desk chair, pressing the pack against my temple. I felt relief, and the pain in my forehead gradually dimmed. He traced my face with his eyes, the unmistakable look of worry still present. But I also realized, he was the one who fell through the roof. I opened my mouth, confused.

 _"Are you hurt?"_ Asking with a troubled expression, I gripped his gaze. He seemed taken back by the question, but he gave me a soft smile. _"No, It's nothing to worry about."_ He exhaled, and withdrew the cold pack. _"Does that feel any better, Aoba-san?"_ Still uneasy, I nodded falling back onto the bed.

 _"You should rest, I'm sure you'll feel much better afterwards."_ With a cheeky smile, he sat the pack on the nightstand in case I needed it. Before he got up from the chair, he noticed the map curled across the floor. Taking it in his hands, he opened the map. _"What was this for?"_ I opened one eye to observe what he was talking about

 _"I was trying to find a bathroom."_ I slowly sat up, propping my back against the pillow. He closed the map, and got to his feet.

 _"Shall I run you a bath, Aoba-san?"_ I was surprised by his question, becoming slightly embarrassed. _"A-Ah, no I should--."_ As I tried to get up, the pain in my head struck me with sudden rejuvenated strength. Holding my head, I sank back down onto the bed. He drifted over to me and removed his right glove with his teeth before placing it on my forehead. I was shaken by the action, and reflexively gripped his wrist.

 _"I do believe you're running a fever."_ He retracted his hand from my forehead slowly, moving to my cheek. _"Your face is awfully red, Aoba-san."_ With newly gained resolve, he smiles softly.  
_"O-Oi.."_  
_"I will start the bath."_ I couldn't refuse his offer, I was strangely entranced by his voice. But at the same time, I needed to in the first place, it was my original destination. After he had left, I placed my own hand to my cheek. Where he had cupped his palm. _Is it really that bad?_  
I heard the sound of rushing water, and I turned to look into the bathroom. It was completely dark, over the sound of the water I could hear dim humming. It was a soothing sound, and I could only close my eyes and listen until it ceased. He walked back into the room, and grasped a candlestick by the nightstand. Reaching into his pockets he fumbled for a match, striking it against the wall to ignite the flame. Turning to me, he extended it forward for me to take it. Obtaining it from his hands, I got to my feet and slowly followed his lead. I sat the candle by the edge of the bath, bubbles brimmed the sides and I could smell the feint scent of cherry blossoms. I turned to him, and gave a smile. _"Thanks, Clear."_ He merely nodded with a sheepish smile, before turning to leave. As soon as he reached the door, the House creaked and the candle was extinguished. He stopped in his path, and his breathing hitched temporarily.

  
_"Are you alright, Aoba-san?"_

I called out to him, _"What was that about?"_

Within moments, Clear had lit the candle once more and gave a pained expression.  
_"The House wants to isolate you, as long as you're alone, you're vulnerable to the House."_   _I was confused, as long as I'm alone? Does that mean when I'm not with Clear the House is after me?_

Nervously, I asked the question I built up inside. _"How am I supposed to take a bath, then..?"_ I was burning with embarrassment and couldn't help but revoke my gaze. Even Clear seemed a bit startled at the comment, and he brought up the impossible.  
_"I could.. stay in here, if you're comfortable with it."_ I glared at him, scanning for a look of mischief. But he was sincere, he had never been one to commit unlawfully actions. Swallowing my pride, and shutting out my mind completely. I could only nod, otherwise I would violently refuse him and throw him out either way. He sighed softly, and sat down on the toilet a small distance from the bath. Taking consideration of my embarrassment and facing the wall, he covered his eyes with his hands.  
_"No peeking."_ I scolded, before I led my shaking hands to the brim of my shirt. I couldn't help but look over at him, even if deep down I knew he wouldn't. Lifting my arms, I discarded the fabric to the floor. Before pursing my lips, hesitantly undoing the buckle of my belt and pulling my pants over my legs. I tossed my remaining clothing accessories to the side, and slowly slipped into the bath. With that signal, he uncovered his eyes and yet did not face me. His eyes plastered to the floor, he kneaded his gloved fingers. I sunk back into the bubbles, where they overlapped the lower half of my face. Peeking up at him with a curious expression, he turned slowly to meet my gaze. Letting out an amused breath, _"You're so cute, like a bunny."_ Bewildered by his comment, I hid myself completely under the blanket of bubbles.  
_"Oi.. Don't say stuff like that."_  
_"Sorry, I couldn't resist."_ he was still pure-intentioned, not even a slight bit phased by his own words. Taking a bottle of shampoo Clear provided, I stretched my arm back to run it through my hair. I was overwhelmed with a sudden blow of pain through my shoulder, and I let out a pained yelp. Clear, who was obviously alarmed, rushed to the side of the tub. I was more focused on the wrenching pain to notice he was standing there. He knelt down, and looked towards his knees. _"Sorry, it was because of me, wasn't it?"_ I turned to meet his face, and I was tempted to ask him to back away. _He was right beside of me, if not for these bubbles he would have.._ I gripped my shoulder with my left hand, and frowned. _"It's fine.."_ He lowered his hands, and fumbled with his gloves. Discarding them to somewhere in the room, he took the shampoo bottle into his hands and poured some of the liquid into his palm. I didn't realize what he was planning to do, until it actually happened. He rubbed his hands together and knead them through my hair, his thumbs massaging my scalp. I was taken back by his action, but he was already endorsed into doing this. So I closed my eyes, allowing him to wash my hair. He began to hum again, and I opened my eyes to watch him. His own eyes remained closed, as he softly ran his fingers through my hair accompanied by his melody. Feeling myself begin to fluster, I averted my gaze and allowed him to finish. When he had extracted his hands, he dipped a steel cup into the water and drizzled it along my hair. While supporting my head, he began to tilt it to the side to rinse behind my ears.  
It was a peaceful moment for me, and I felt truly relaxed. Once he had finished, I cleaned the rest of my body individually and dismissed myself from the bath. After I had dressed, Clear and I walked back into the room. As soon as we stepped through the door, freezing air shot directly at me in all directions. Clear looked startled, and I gave him a questioning look. He exhaled, and I could see the vapor cascade from his lips. _"The ventilation system has ceased function."_ He was shaking, it was unbearably cold and I could only exhale into my hands. Clear told me to check on my friends and he was to see what the problem was. I nodded, and stepped outside of the door. Fragments of the roof were scattered across the hallway, and I walked into the main hall carefully avoiding any sharp edges. Everyone was seated in the dining hall, I made my way over to Koujaku and Noiz. Sitting down awfully embarrassed, I asked him a question quietly. "What's going on?" He raised his eyes, and scooted his face closer to mind. _"Dinner is being prepared, they're scarce on food because of the cold. They're finding what they can."_ He seemed devastated, and I could only internally laugh. A frail woman stepped out from the room across the hall, and brought over a tray of biscuits and a small cup of mushroom soup from the nights before. We all took our share and ate the small portions given, before everyone hesitantly headed to their rooms. The temperature had not changed, and I pushed through the door with slight irritation. Clear sat on the edge of the bed, his hair dripping water into the towel hung around his neck. He had changed into a plain white shirt and what looked like spaced out jeans. I closed the door behind myself, and stretched my arms. Getting up from the bed, he dried the rest of his hair with the towel before tossing it into the hamper. "Did you find the problem?"  
He exhaled sharply, _"The House refuses to cooperate."_ Running his fingers through the back of his hair, _"It feels betrayed."_  
_"Betrayed?"_  
_"Because I'm showing it less affection than I am for you."_ His words cause me to become flustered, and I dim my gaze. _"I-I see.."_ Slipping into the bed, I brought the blankets up to my nose. Nothing. It was still deathly freezing. Clear sat down onto the ground, and began to dress himself with blankets. _"Clear.. Wait.."_   I spoke without thinking, and I immediately regretted it. He paused, and looked up to me curiously. _"Sleep up here, It would be impossible to sleep on the floor in this temperature."_ Suddenly bashful, I pulled the blankets farther over the bridge of my nose. He hesitated, bringing his lips together in a frown before slowly getting to his feet. He exchanged with me a glance that said, _Are you sure?_ I nodded and scooted over to the right to give him room. He opened up the blankets, and nuzzled inside. I could not meet his eyes. No matter if I tried, I was horribly embarrassed. Even with Clear in the bed, the temperature did not change. He was distanced, so only a part of his heat swarmed to me. I was still shaking, looking downwards. He suddenly wrapped his arms around me, tucking my head to his chest gently. I could not speak, it was warm. Stricken with gratitude, I wrapped my arms around his back and snuggled him closer to me.  
_Tonight I couldn't hear the House awaken, for all I could think about was this indescribable warmth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, it was so fun to make this!! I love fluff, and I was trying to do it without making Aoba completely OOC so I'm sorry if he is. Just trying to speed things up a little bit.
> 
> If you're interested, I made a promotional video. If you want to check it out here's the link ;u; >>  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hhs1VZa5Dek
> 
> Thanks for reading so far!


	6. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【With warmth subsiding and leaving a chill, will bond be a key to unlocking a door to demise? The guests are vanishing, will anyone stand when the House acts? 】

As I opened my eyes to bright daylight, I noticed the presence of sharply chilling air splitting through my body temperature. Spiking drastically from the previous warmth to unbearable cold. That's when I noticed. Clear had gone. He had folded my dirty clothes and left them on the writing desk, without a word of departure. Giving a disappointed expression, I get to my feet the wood severing any remaining warmth that remained. Exhaling shakily, I slipped on my house shoes and pushed my way out of the door.  
_"Clear?"_ I called, no response. Only the quiet whiny breaths escaping through gaps in the house. I called for him over and over, he had yet to reply. Sighing with a worried tint in my gasp, I grasp onto the railing for the stairs. Slowly I stepped upwards, avoiding dips in the frail wooden pedestals. They moaned huskily, gripping tenderly at my ankles. I wrapped my arms around my chest, and puffed out a cloud of wispy vapor. That's when I heard it. The shuffling of footsteps, and laughter. Two children dimly scuttled through the hallway, their skin almost completely transparent. Altera Children. Their hair was a bright white, eyes a silky pink. They were not living, and it was not hard to see that. Ghosts.  
They stopped in the middle of the hall, and gave a small dip of their hips. Sheepishly smiling for a moment, to only turn away and continue to chase each other absently. I outstretched a hand out for them, but they had vanished. I reached down to pick up a small piece of fabric that had dropped from one of their uniforms. A small blue ribbon, deteriorating from decomposing for so long. Pursing my lips I shut out a small pang of sorrow, and tied it around my ring finger with care. The wail of the House seemed to stir me from my thoughts, and I peered up to see fragments of the wallpaper float briskly to the ground. The atmosphere was peaceful, almost too quiet. This was the second floor, where half of the inhabitants were reserved. But not a single sound stirred, and I became wary. Walking down a hallway with a sun-bleached red carpet, I pushed open doors. Nobody. I was alone. I hastily ran down the stairs, missing an unstable support and sending myself flying to the floor. Sucking down the burning fever in my throat and tears simmering my eyes, I got to my feet. I felt completely alone, and I brought my hands to my face and wept quietly. But only one person knew of this, the one who vows my safety, and the one who is truly there in this House, with me. Everyone else were ghosts, gloomily running in a loop of their past, unknowing of their official status as living or deceased.  
I pressed my hand against the window, and breathed softly. To my surprise, a hand pressed against mine from the other side, and I was met with a cheerful smile. My breath hitched as I met their gaze, a look unmistakable from anyone else.  
_Clear._  
I gave a teary wavering smile and I couldn't hold back my tears, I slid down to the floor, to find myself carefully cradled in a pair of arms. If it weren't for my condition I might have broken his jaw, but it was different. I took shaky hands to his cheek and breathed a cloud of mist onto his flustered pale complexion. He slid the tattered yellow wool scarf from his neck, and wrapped it with precise care around mine. Pulling it up over my mouth, he placed a small peck against the fabric.

_"Oi..! Clear?"_

Extremely flustered I was about to scold him, but I held back my own ambitions for his act of honest kindness. So instead, I gave him a whack to the forehead with my balled fist.

 _"E--Ow!"_ He whined, holding his forehead with his palm, like a scolded puppy he sulked backwards. He was oddly sensitive, his temple was bruising lightly and I panicked. He assured me it was fine, and spoke softly.  
_"Want to see a magic trick?"_   I hesitated, but nodded slowly. He rubbed his palm against his forehead and closed his eyes, momentarily opening them again and removing his palm. The bruise had ceased, his forehead had returned to the pale state from before. I was utterly astonished by this sudden strange action, and I reached out to touch his forehead. He drew back, but smiled shyly and leaned in to my touch after a short while.  
_"Aoba?"_ I heard a voice call for me, and my heart stopped. Turning my head slightly, I met the questioning glance I dreaded. _Koujaku.._ Inhaling I prepared to speak, but when I turned to look at Clear. He was gone. Almost as if he was never there. But his hand prints against mine on the window said otherwise. Giving a nervous smile, I powered up the courage to speak.  
_"Yo, Koujaku."_   He returned my glance coldly, and it shook me. Walking up to me, he fingered the scarf around my neck.  
_"Find this?"_ A small grin spread across his face, and I pouted. _"Yeah, finders keepers hippo!"_ Tugging it closer to myself and inhaled Clear's scent, my anxieties slowly melting away. Patting my shoulder, he lowered his voice to a hoarse whisper. _"Have you noticed, it's been quiet.. lately?"_ As if to approve his words once more, a gust of wind powered over his voice and not another sound could be heard other than the croaking of water system pipes down far below the House. I nodded, and craned my eyebrow inwards. _"Where's Noiz?"_   Koujaku huffed, placing his pipe to his lips. _"He went to take a shit."_  Stifling a laugh, I was grateful for Koujaku. If not for him, I don't think I could stay sane in this god awful place. He gave a caring smile once more, and sluggishly recoiled his hand, dipping his head to the side. _"I'll be off, the servants will prepare the best they can for dinner. See ya, Aoba."_   He waved farewell, before fleeing to his chamber. Pushing the scarf up the bridge of my nose I closed my eyes, and heard the faint sound of a windy melody. It seemed to travel in harmony with the House, and I remembered the tune. Clear had been humming it when I took a bath. Collecting myself, I got to my feet and eyed every piece of the ceiling. He was on the roof. Clenching my teeth in a frown, I scrambled up onto the window seal, scraping off any excess fragments of glass hanging on the frame. Swinging myself to the side as Clear did, I latched my fingers against the brick window pavement. My fingers were burning, the stone relentlessly poked at me like needles. Wincing, I failed to gain any sense of balance. But as I thought, the rafters were an easy stepping stone. Taking my chances, I leaped onto one of the steep platforms, sending minerals dusting across the landscape. Grinding my teeth, I took chance after chance and leaped to the top, uneasily propping myself properly. Clear sat on the uneven sector of the top floor, his legs crossed and eyes staring glumly to the sky. He held a small magnifying glass in hand, holding a wilted leaf to it's vision. For no healthy life could grow on Altera soil, the House had damned the land as a whole. I was tempted to call out to him, but he was so entranced by his melody, and I as well. His beautiful voice rang over the House, as if to distract it, to soothe it. He strummed his vocal cords wisely, not ceasing to fail the House's expectations of a heir. For all Altera die young. Outstretching a gloved hand to the sky, he allowed the leaf to cascade from his fingers. He watched it leave with great delicacy, his eyes mourning. I stepped forward, and a tile whined under my weight, he had noticed me. Turning his head, his song softly subsided with no corruption. Giving a tender smile, he merely began to sing once more.  
_His voice was the only thing bright and heavenly in this House._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh-- So sorry, this is really short I'm quite low on time and everyone might be a tad OOC. Please do not mind it! ^^


	7. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【With doctors on the prowl under the power of sin, and Aoba wary of Clear's condition. What does the House have in store? 】

I had sat down beside Clear, watching the bleached horizon shimmer across the sky in awe. He was obviously overjoyed by my company, we exchanged past experiences, and mainly spoke about aquatic life. For Clear had a peculiar interest in marine life, and I brought out my scrapbook. Flipping through the pages, I carefully showed him some of the animals I had seen; Cuttlefish, Lion Fish, Vampire Squids, Goblin Sharks, and lastly the one which set his mind ablaze, the Aurelia Aurita Jellyfish. He pressed his fingers against the image, almost teary eyed and asked a strange question.  
_"Aoba-san, what is this called?"_   His voice was parched of any humorous teasing and unlawful tone. I peered up to his face to watch his expression.  
_"They're called 'Moon Jellies', they're very interesting."_   I mostly trailed off near the end, he was encased in amazement and curiosity. I gave a light smile, glad to see him like this. As soon as he was about to speak, the sound of a slamming carriage door rang through the courtyard. I tensed, pressing down against the roof to get a better view. Two men dressed in wealthy attire stepped down from the carriage, their eyes burning with intensity. The whinny of the plushly groomed black horses reached my ears, and they seemed to have noticed our presence. But the men took no notice, and towed their baggage to the front door. I heard a loud crash, and I looked over to Clear. He was troubled.  
_"Do you know them?"_   I asked softly and quiet, to avoid being caught. He nodded, pressing his hands against his lap. _"They are the doctors from the city, I'm sure they're after me."_  
_"Doctors?"_  
_"Yes, they come here every year to do maintenance on my blood-work. But they have alternate intentions."_   I understood what he meant, nodding with confirmation. Clear and I headed down the rafters and slunk through the shattered window. Closing the door behind us, I quickly heard footsteps patting down the hall. Clear had vanished once more, but I had noticed he must have sheltered in the bathroom. The large cabinet plastered back in it's original place. He was a very quiet person.. A knock came onto the door, and I ducked under the bed in a panic. With a gruff snarl, the pudgy man on the left threw his deduced cigar to the ground and hissed.  
_"Where is he?"_   The tallest one, looked over with obvious patience. Patting the other on the back once with force.  
" _He's here, Toue has already scoped the building."_ I tensed, _Toue? Toue was a very wealthy business man in the outer wards of Midijorima, he owned a largely funded machine and hardware company near by Granny's house._ I was sure to keep quiet, for any sounds could be passed around by the House. At their presence, the House was still and obedient. What do these men have control of?  
They stepped from the room, and in a calm manner, walked off to another section of the hallway. I heard Koujaku's voice, he had answered their rapping knocks. _Idiot!_ Seconds later his voice had stopped, the door closed, and the two men ventured forward. _Koujaku?_  
I Stepped out into the hallway, I was sure to stay on the carpet to avoid squeaky floor tiles. Pushing open his door, I couldn't catch my breath. Koujaku laid unconscious on the floor with a needle ejecting from his neck, kneeling down I shook him violently. Unrolling the small tag on the needle, I was relieved. It was only a decent dose of sedatives, he must have put up a fight. He groaned lightly, and I propped him against his bed. Dragging the blankets over him to avoid him getting hypothermia on top of that. _Geez_. As soon as I had finished with Koujaku, I skid back into my room. I could make out their voices from here, barely.  
"You know good and god damn well the heir can't leave the House." It was the tallest man who spoke. _"And where in god's name do you think this little bastard is, Kirimato?"_   He teased, _"Huh, Huh? Got any ideas, or did Toue lap dog you too much to know right and wrong?"_   I heard a smack, I'm guessing someone got hit. They tussled pointlessly for another five minutes before I heard the sound of clopping hooves. With a _'Hyaa!'_  the steed ran forward over the drawbridge, they had departed with only information. Sighing with relief I was surprised to find Clear unevenly propped on the bed. The drawer was pushed aside, the bathroom door agape. How did I not notice? He breathed shakily, his face paler than usually. I walked up to him, and sat down, wary.  
_"Are you okay, Clear?"_   He raised his breathy gaze, to meet mine. He gave a light nod, and I started to notice..  
The skin around his eyes carried a darker tone, I raised my hand to touch him. But he drew back, and did not allow me to touch him this time. Instead, he ran his own gloved fingers around his eyes, and he began to weep. I was utterly astonished, and I forcefully pulled him into an embrace. He was on guard, and after awhile, he wrapped his arms around my backside and nuzzled his face into my shoulder.  
_"Clear.."_  
Wet droplets cascaded down my skin, and I pushed him back a little to see his face. His right eye.. Was almost translucent, I could not read it at all. His other eye, limpid and the frail smiling face of the one I knew. I flashed back to when I had received the letters from Koujaku, and all functions stopped. My eyes threatened to overflow with tears and I pulled him close to me tightly.  
_"I'm fi--ne.. Aoba-san."_   he gave me his honest smile, and ran his fingers through the locks of my hair, softly and caring.  
_I don't want to let go. It's too early.._  
_Disease holds no reservations._


	8. Silhouette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【 Tension had subsided. But a departure from the garden, and the wilted willows. Hold no mercy for thou whom inhabit.】

In this sorrowing atmosphere, I reached out and cupped his cheeks, he was too weak to push me away. I touched my forehead to his, and his troubled breathing subsided after a few moments. He will die young, but the fact that it has already begun hit me hard. He's wilting away, and there's nothing I can do. He is aware of this, but he cannot fight the disease alone. His breath was warm against my cheeks, and I looked up to see him staring at me dreamily. Embarrassed, I brought my head away from his and averted my gaze, his movements were hazy but he managed to cup my cheeks in return, moving his thumb against my chin.  
_"May I.. touch your face, Aoba-san?"_   He asked oddly, but he was aware of the strangeness as he asked. I hesitated, my face burning as I nodded weakly.

  
_"--'s fine."_

  
Reaching out his gloved fingers with new-found delicacy, he sculpted throughout my face, closing his eyes in concentration. When he opened them again, he smiled brightly, almost as if he weren't sick at all. My body heat was radiating vastly, I was in a heated trance. I could hear my heart throbbing hastily in my chest, and I was sure Clear could hear it too.  
_"Clear.."_   He looked up to me, breathing in fragments, his face was pale but contained small splotches of color.  _"Yes, Aoba-san?"_   he whispered in a sing-song voice, studying my gaze for answers. I leaned inwards, my eyes lidded, bringing my face closer to his.  
A knock came to the door, I halted, my lips only inches away from his. He pulled back, and sent me an apologetic glance, before sulking back into his hiding spot. Visibly annoyed, I paced over and opened the door with a burning intensity. Until I noticed who was at the door. Noiz was unaffected, and handed me a small bundle. _"You missed dinner."_

_"Ah-h, sorry. Thanks."_

  
He walked off without another word, and I merely stood dumbfounded. Looking out the crater I noticed the moon had already left it's cozy spot in the roof long ago. I hadn't noticed that before. Closing the door with an extended breath, I sat down on the bed and unraveled the contents. One biscuit, stale. At least two spoonfuls of mushroom soup, and a small stem of grapes with at least three present. I understood that food was scarce, but yet it still felt like only a portion of a rationed meal. Huffing a sigh, I turned around.  
_"Clear. You can come out now."_   I called for him, stomach urging me to eat what I can. He peeped up from the other side of the bed, I could only see his eyes. He stayed like that for moment, crawling over to me on the bed and plopping a seat. His presence was weak, it sent a painful pang through my heart. Taking the bundle of grapes from my hands, he plucked one from the stem and held it out to me. Confused, I shot him a glance, but he smiled in return. I craned my head, extremely embarrassed, and ate from his frail fingers. I quickly finished my rations, pushing the plate onto the writing desk.   
_"Aoba-san, will you come to the garden with me?"_   I heard him say in a quiet yearning tone. Turning to him, he outstretched his hand. Taking his fingers in mine, I wrapped them strongly together. He took that as my answer, and we exited through the tattered window. The grass was marshy, our bare feet squelching against the tarn. Sweetly humming, he suddenly stopped. I looked down to see a small ivy branch coiling around his ankle, he gave a pained expression and bent down, gently removing it with care. It shrunk back to the ground, and wilted. Offended. We continued to walk until we reached a quartz pillar entrance. I had never seen anything like this, and I was fascinated as he pushed open the tall gate. Inside, the glum nature had shifted completely. There were no flowers, but in the center of the garden, a lone beautifully bloomed weeping willow stood. Hand-placed stone pathways and fountains guided our way. The tree was radiating a blue light, the moon seeming to whisper against it's drooped branches. My mouth gaped in wonder, and Clear's grip around my hand tightened.

"It's quite beautiful.." he turned to me, and harmonized happily.

"Yes!"

 

I looked over to him, his eyes swimming with indescribable emotions. He sheepishly smiled, and placed his hand to the tree's trunk. His fingers seeming to send moonlight through every crease in the beautifully carved creation. In the center, words were carved deeply, words I could not read.  
_"ovis ad occisionem ducetur."_  
_"What does that say?"_   He perked his attention to the indention in the woodwork, and frowned. Brushing his fingers against the second syllable of  _'ovis'._  
_"I do not know, Aoba-san."_   He was as always sincere, hesitation in his wavering weak voice. Leaves fell from the branches, almost like rain. The moonlight made them almost magical, blue orbs shimmering down from the oblivion of space. He turned to face me, wrapping his arms around me gently. I was taken back, and I pressed backwards against his chest to flee. But his grip on me was fueled solely by emotion. We sat in silence, listening to the sound of the whistling air drifting through the garden. He pulled back, and I stared into his eyes, admiring his face against the blue aura. He gave a weak smile, and before I could stifle one in return. He pressed his lips against mine, breathlessly giving affectionate pecks to my lips once more. My mind was whirling with thoughts, and I could hardly manage to look at him.

  
_"Aoba-san.."_   He tipped my head upwards with his finger and thumb, and rested his forehead against my own.  _"I love you."_   I felt the sense of his heavy feelings pressing onto me, and I welled up with a strikingly strange pressure in my chest. Taking the left side of his head into my palm, I gaped my mouth and stared at him in this alluring light, and tucked my nose against his cheek. Of course this was all new to me, and I did not know exactly what I felt towards Clear. But he's always been there for me, ever since I arrived here. We stood in silence, cradled in our emotions. Suddenly he stepped backwards, and offered me a hand.

  
_"Please, dance with me."_

_"Huh..-I cannot  dance."_

_"I'll show you."_

Confused, I watched him carefully. He stepped up, and took my hand with a considerable glance. Bringing my body to his chest, he began to sway to the side, taking steps every once and awhile. Out of the silence, his soft voice rang out. He continued to sing, even as we twirled in a love-struck haze. The willow tree glowed brightly against our forms in the darkness, he had dissipated into soft swaying, and I turned my head to lay against his chest as we drifted peacefully in this atmosphere. "Thank you." I rasped out bashfully, stiffening my grip around his shoulders. He closed his eyes in a sheepish smile,  _"It's nothing worth thanking for, as long as I am with you. It does not matter what we do. I am honored to be able to be here with you. Even this, is enough for me."_  I pouted, giving him a light pinch to his nose.  _"Smhe!"_    
_"Oi.."_  
_"Eugh.. I'm sorry."_   He drooped his head downwards a bit at my scolding, and I couldn't help but suppress a laugh.   
_"I am grateful, Aoba-san. You are the only person who's taught me so many things, other than my Grandfather."_  
_"What was your Grandfather like?"_  I questioned. By the letter he seemed like a trustworthy person to Clear.  
_"Ah.. He was very kind, he had a very expanded heart for his family. He also taught me a whole lot about the House, he was a good person."_   His eyes lit up as brightly as the vibrancy of our lunar sanctuary, and he stared back down at me softly. Looking down on me with careful eyes, Clear broke our embrace and let out a soft hum. Shuffling his feet against the shattered tile pavement, he gave a sidelong glance to the tree once more. The garden was a very emotional place, for I could sense Clear's thoughts against my own. The tree seeming to radiate the patter of my heart, beating wildly in my chest.  
_"Shall we go back inside, Aoba-san?"_   He requested, eyes traveling back over to me for confirmation. I heaved a quiet sigh, and walked over to meet Clear. It was probably late, it'd be best to head back inside. We walked from the gates, hand in hand. Suddenly, we stopped abruptly. I sent Clear a questioning glance, and met one of absolute terror. Stepping back, and turning my head.  
I met the trembling form of the House of Altera. It's exterior crushed and tangled. Encased by the forest in which it stands. Clear breathed shakily, and stepped over eroded roots that had protruded from the land. We had reached the window, branches of trees slithering through the dimly lit hallway. Gulping, I took Clear's lead and we carefully stepped through the window. The House groaned harshly, and the ground shook beneath our feet. Clear began to cough, and I whipped around to face him. It was painful, seeing him like this. My breaths came strained, when he pulled back his hand. Revealing dark blood splashed across his palm. He pursed his lips, and shot me a worried glance.  
_"I'm fine, Aoba-san.."_  He took his other hand to caress the side of my head lovingly, his eyes dull and knowing.  
_"But--!"_  
_"It's fine."_  
For once his voice had a tinge of uncertainty, and my heart began to break. He led me back into our room, and sat me down onto the bed. Taking a seat beside me, he removed his glove and extended his fingers. His fingernails, and the top quarters of his fingers were dark. It seemed painful for him to move them, and I cringed watching it. I reached over, and took his hand with mine. Massaging his knuckles in silence, he looked over at me in surprise. He tugged at his hand, but I had a tight grip around his wrist. Breathing softly, he waited until I had finished and stretched his fingers once more.   
_"Thank you.."_   He whispered, his pale skin dappled with color. Threading his fingers through his hair, he opened his eyes and got up from the bed.   
_"I will return shortly, Aoba-san."_  He raised my hand to his cheek, and planted a kiss against my wrist tenderly. Before he left the room absently, and I was alone with the House growling and sputtering cries of aggression. I reached over to the nightstand, and gripped my satchel. Removing my journal I decided to write another entry;

  
It ha _s been fairly quiet at the House, yet today it has acted rather violently. The trees which had been encircling the House only moment before, have impaled the House, coiling around the interior and destroying the exterior. I could barely believe what I had saw, Clear and I had only just left the garden. When we saw the destruction, less than an hour had passed. The way this House works is not of my knowledge._

  
Pressing down the last of my words, I sat the pen aside and closed the book around it. Hearing footsteps, I immediately got to my feet with new found resolve. Rushing to the hallway with a small grin, I was prepared to converse my feelings with Clear. I ran up to him with open arms, and peered up at his face.

  
_"Clea-.."_

  
_The person standing in front of me.. was definitely not Clear._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wink wonk prepare ur self B)


	9. Plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【 The House is responsible, and it hums a guilty tone in the bellowing silence.  
> The House is unsettled, corpses fall meddled. Your throat filled will nettles, as you sing your painful tune.】

I wobbled backwards, almost loosing balance all together trying to steady myself. The man who stood before me, gave a gruff smile.  
_"Would you mind finishing that name for me?"_   He laughed cruelly, and snapped his fingers. My eyes widened, and I had realized just what I had done. _I didn't even hear them come in.._  
Standing behind him, were the two men from before. Clenching my fists, I gave a strained expression. Only pressing his amusement further. The roots that had been encasing the wall, slithered farther, sending barbed roots between us. He was not moved by the House's actions whatsoever, and he gave a motion of his hand.  
"Huoh?" He mused, placing his hand against the branch and pushing down. It would not budge. Had the House meant to separate us? _"I'd like to introduce myself."_   He spoke up with a sly smile. He attempted to extend his hand through a gap in the branch wall, his eyes held nothing but mischief. I did not return his offer. Carelessly, he withdrew his hand and stared back at me. _"I am Toue Tatsuo, perhaps you've heard of me, Aoba-kun."_   I tensed as he stated my name, and I shot him an immediate glance of suspicion.  
_"How do you know my name..?"_   He chuckled menacingly again, and the two men looked at each other blankly.  
_"I was the one who hosted this program of course. It's quite a shame it will end so soon."_   His words hooked my attention, the project had been scheduled to last two weeks at maximum. But it had only been at least four days since I had arrived.

  
_"End?"_   He twisted the narrow cane in his gloved fingers, clicking his tongue enthusiastically.  
_"The reason I hosted this program, Aoba-kun. Was solely to retrieve and dispose of Clear Altera."_ My breaths came out in fragments, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _"But thanks to you, our task will not be that difficult."_ I could feel my vision begin to blur, and I stumbled backwards. _Huh?_   Supporting myself against the wall, my breathing was uncontrollable. Staring out of the shattered window, I could make out the dull glow of the willow tree, still vibrantly screaming in color. Turning my head, I noticed they had vanished. I was relieved, but also not. They were going after Clear. Once I had collected myself, I immediately began to search my room. Throwing open doors, checking under everything I could. But he was not there. I couldn't move the cabinet by myself, and I would have noticed if he had entered the room. Closing my eyes tightly, I felt the striking pulsation sever my thoughts. Clenching my head, I fell to the floor with a thud. So that was why I couldn't control myself.. I felt the presence of him.. He whispered hoarsely from deep within my thoughts,  
_"Use me."_  
I pushed him out of my mind and let out an agonizing groan, no matter how much I needed to find Clear, I don't want to loose myself in the process. Developing all of the determination inside of me, I took off sprinting down the hallway, and leaped above the branches from before. Exhaling sharply, I scanned the area. Nobody was in the main hall, at least I thought.. Turning to my left, I spotted a single ghastly white child. He sluggishly tugged a blue ribbon behind him, seeming to not acknowledge a thing around him. Suddenly, he paused, and looked up to me. Then back down to my hand, I tensed. _What was he looking at?_   I peered down, to see the blue ribbon wrapped tightly around my ring finger. Uncoiling it gently to avoid ripping it, I knelt down, and held it out to him. He scurried hastily over to me, and took it into his tiny hands. He looked like he was about to cry, and he looked into my eyes with intensity. He reached for my pinkie, and tugged me forward. Getting to my feet, I followed him hesitantly. He was adorned with plush white locks, which looked as if they were dove feathers. He looked back at me, and I noticed another stunning feature. His eyes. Even though dim from fading over time, they were a soft gentle pink. It saddened me, Altera children all share the same features. He looked like Clear. But there was one feature that really stood out for me, even though very small. Two moles dotted the pale skin directly above Clear's chin, something I noticed in the garden. The child tugged at me once more, and I looked up to see a broad wooden door. Documents scattered the floor under our feet, and the tiles were pulled up, revealing the dense lifeless dirt beneath. I ran my fingers along the door frame, and read the small plate dappling it's surface.  
_' Library '_  
He motioned for me to enter, and then to my surprise he spoke.  
_"Nii-san is in here."_   His voice was almost mechanic, tattered and beaten away by the curse of time. So he was Clear's brother. Before I could even thank him, he dissolved away. Turning back to the door, I pushed it open quickly. The room was an absolute disaster. The chandelier was shattered on the floor, books strewn in every corner, pages ripped and scribbled on. Closing the door behind me, I blinked to absorb the darkness. In the far right corner of the library, I heard the sounds of croaking metal. I made out a figure, hanging by his legs on the rafters of the ceiling.  
_"Clear?"_ I called out to the person, and they immediately plummeted to the floor. I was stunned, that drop was really steep. He perked his head up from behind the counter, sending a cloud of dust spraying in the air. I was relieved to see his white hair through the darkness.  
_"Aoba-san?"_  I smiled thankfully, almost teary eyed and ran over to him. He spread his arms out to me playfully, book in hand. Awkwardly, I wrapped my arms around him tightly, _I'm so glad.. I wasn't too late._ Retracting my body away from his, he gave me a questioning look and closed his book.  
_"We have to.. hide."_   I spoke, as if restrained by a force. He perked upwards, and gave a curious tip of his head. _"Is something wrong, Aoba-san?"_   I took a moment to appreciate his naturally dreamy mood, and continued.  
_"Toue is here."_   He was visibly startled, and sat the book onto the counter. As soon as I had said this, the library doors flew open. Clear's arms wrapped around my waist, and I had to resist the urge to scream as we cascaded up several ladders, to land onto the rafters. He sat me onto his lap, and gently patted his hand over my mouth. The light from the hall gleamed against the chandelier, as I spotted the glare from Toue's monocle. He gruffly huffed, and was visibly infuriated. The two men from before stepped behind him, and scanned the room intensely. They scribbled onto their notebooks, and urged Toue to leave the room. Clear's grip tightened around my waist, and I peered back at him. His eyes were closed, and he held a soft appreciative expression. The doors shut behind Toue, and the room was silent.  
_"Clear..?"_ He eyes were dim, the spark of sorrow was visible in his eyes. He peered up at me, and those traits vanished completely. I breathed softly, and he looked as if he was about to cry. _"I'm so glad.."_   he spoke, resting his head on my shoulder. Confused, I looked at him directly.  
_"But yet, I am troubled. I do not want to leave Aoba-san behind.."_ I was overcome with emotions by his words, and I shifted around carefully, so I was facing him. _"I know I will die soon, but my biggest fear is leaving you all alone."_   Stroking my cheek, he mumbled softly to me. His other hand rested against my lower back, tightly holding me close. I couldn't resist the urge to touch him, running my fingers through his feather-soft hair. Breathing against my collarbone, he whispered hazily against my neck. _"I love you, Aoba-san.. I truly do."_   My heart pulsed heavily at his words, and I planted a gentle kiss against his forehead, then one to his nose. He smiled tenderly, and slowly arched forward, to get to his feet. Holding my hands for support, he carefully raised me to my feet and we crawled down the ladders once more. Clear peeped out into the hallway, and gave me a hand signal that the hallways were vacant. We slunk against the wall, and looked out into the main hall. Koujaku, Noiz, and the other inhabitants stood in the room, visibly confused. I called out to him quietly, sure to not catch the attention of Toue or his men. Koujaku noticed me, and stumbled over with a limp in his step.  
"Aoba?" he whispered hoarsely, I tipped my head backwards to see Clear still pacing against the hallway. It was the first time he hadn't vanished when someone else was near. Koujaku didn't notice him until I had looked back, and he grew a hostile expression. _"Who's he?"_   Tensing, I gave him a gentle laugh and bonked his shoulder with my fist.  
"That doesn't matter right now, what's going on?" He redirected his attention to me, and sighed.  
_"Some hot-shots are ordering an evacuation."_  
_"Evacuation?"_   I questioned hastily, and he took notice.  
_"Yeah, they claim there's been an incident and that the project is called off."_  Koujaku remained subtle, the obvious bite in his words was easy to see. Noiz seemed to notice Koujaku's absence, and stared directly in our direction. He walked over, and delved into our conversion.  
_"Aoba-san!"_ As soon as I heard a familiar uplifted voice, I felt my world turn around. A large marble pillar from the floor above sliced it's way through the ceiling and threw itself in my direction. I opened my eyes, to see Clear's worried expression burrowing into me. He quickly took my hands, and lifted me once more. _"-Are you alright?"_   I asked him, and he looked at me with a more dense glare. The glaze over his right eye was clearly visible, almost like a cataract. _"I'm fine, what about you, Aoba-san?"_   Patting off the dust and debris from my clothes, I exhaled warily.  
_"I'm fine."_   Turning my head slowly over to the right, Koujaku looked on with a stunned expression. Oh right.. Chuckling nervously, I scratched the back of my neck. I was going to propose an introduction when I had realized the swarm of inhabitants were circling us. Curious. Taking a step was painful, my knees buckled and I felt arms assist my balance gently. _"Please do not strain yourself, I'm sorry."_   Clear whispered sadly into my ear, the blotches of mourning in his voice were visible.  
I turned to look at the volunteers, to see them crowding around something in horror. I curiously limped over, whilst Clear supported me hesitantly. Pressing my way through the crowd, I was hit with a ghastly scent. Coughing, I opened my eyes. My heart stopped.  
Laying in the floor, ridden with disease. Was Toue, his eyes sunk in and his mouth agape as if he had seen something terrible. The two men I had seen from before, knelt down with their noses covered and looked visibly confused rather than upset. The last thing I noticed, before I passed out. Was his right eye, had glazed over densely.  
He had contracted the disease heavily, to the point where it killed him almost instantly. I felt the darkness constrict around me, and I lost consciousness.

  
_The House is responsible, and it hums a guilty tone in the bellowing silence._


	10. Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【 Everyone has lost it. I am alone, this house is nowhere near being called a home. 】

When I thought I had regained consciousness, my grip on my condition was limp. I could only breath softly, in this little black space. Coiled around my arms were gargoyle serpents, humming a work tune as they captivated me. In this room, I felt nothing. My feelings were in fragments, and I could make out the soft sound of voices. Of my friends? No, they were my friends, but yet not. The sounds of their voices were corrupted, and that's when I finally departed to another scene. Gasping for air, I gripped the sides of the fabric that encased me and shot into a sitting position. I immediately caught the attention of the bystanders at my side, Koujaku, Noiz. I made out their faces, but something was off. I couldn't make out their voices, only low pitched static. Was I still dreaming? The looks in their eyes were hollow, as if being controlled. I reached my hand out weakly to grip Koujaku's kimono, as my fingers grazed against the fabric. He faded into crisp ashes, and they fluttered to the floor, sending dark splotches across the sun-stained boards. I shot my gaze up to Noiz, who held a grim smile while saying something in static. Before he reached for me, and shattered. A single lamb stood where they once had been, and it began to walk away, a sad limp in its step, in the dim dream I had dreamt, before it left completely it spoke in a frail familiar voice.  
_" Ovis ad occisionem ducetur."_  
When I had fully woken up, I met the cold rush of the House's energy. I was finally awake. Alone in this room, where the silky crimson drapes were tattered to almost nothing. Looking around, I realized that this was not my room. Fumbling to the nightstand, I picked up a small picture frame placed gently into a corner. Dusting the thick layer of dust from it's surface, I observed it. It was a picture of a middle aged man and woman, with silky light grey hair, a small albino-haired child stood in the middle and smiled widely, the mother's hand nestled in his hair. Behind them towered the House of Altera and I breathed softly. This must have been Clear's parents bedchamber, but I realized something. This photo, had not been vandalized. Of all of the other pictures I had viewed, the children's faces were always removed. But this photo was completely intact, not a single flaw other than the growing yellow lining around the white outline. Hearing a knock at the door, I lowered the picture frame a bit to see who had knocked. The door was pushed ajar, and I looked up to see Clear, tray in hand with the lightest smile against his features. He settled down in a chair scooted beside the bed, and sat the tray onto his lap.  
_"How are you feeling, Aoba-san?"_   He stirred up the contents in the steaming bowl, and asked brightly.  
_"I'm feeling a bit better.."_   I tilted my head to the angle so I could see the sun completely dipped beneath the clouds, _"How long was I out?"_   He lifted the spoon, and blew softly against the mush. _"Just a few hours. Since this was closest room, I decided it would be best to let Aoba-san rest."_   He pushed it slowly to my lips, and I hesitantly took it into my mouth and chewed. It wasn't bitter, but a mildly entrancing taste. I could only make out the sweet lathering taste of potatoes and a few herbal spices. Clear's cooking.. I visioned the dream from before, and curiously asked before he delivered another bite of the brew.  
_"Where are Noiz and Koujaku?"_   Clear paused mid-way, and gave a thoughtful expression. Tipping his head, he allowed me to take a bite before speaking. It was embarrassing, being fed like this, but my energy felt raw and worn.  
_"They seemed to have left before you lost consciousness, I tried to search for them. But they had gone."_   Even Clear looked troubled, and he scooped another bite for me in exchange. He brushed his fingers against my lap, and found the picture frame. Taking it into his hands with consideration, he smiled sadly.  
_"Had you been curious, Aoba-san?"_  
_"Ah-h, yeah. I'm sorry."_  
_"You needn't to apologize."_  
_"But--"_  
_"It is alright."_  
Unfolding it's support, he sat it back onto the nightstand with great delicacy. Before redirecting his attention back to me, and resumed giving me wholesome bites. When the bowl was emptied, he sat it aside, brushing his fingers against the wallpaper. Fragments of it peeled off into his hand, and he let it slowly flutter to the floor. Placing my fingers against the cold damp window, I traced the outline of the willow tree's shadow with my finger. Clear moved over near me, and watched me waste time curiously. Resting his head in his arms, he closed his eyes and exhaled softly, as if he was sleeping. Scooting over cautiously, I rested my head against his shoulder, and he smiled between breaths.  
_"Thank you, Aoba-san."_  
_"Huh?"_  
He only smiled brighter, and turned towards me with lidded eyes. He was utterly exhausted, but how could he not be? Sluggishly I pulled him down under the blankets with me, and snuggled against his chest, raising and falling rhythmically. He let out a small shrill gasp, and quickly settled down. His heart was beating furiously in his chest, and his cheeks were surely flustered. Peering up to stare at his face, he was alarmed and seemed extremely sensitive. He sucked in his breath and exhaled a shaky hot breath.  
_"Clear?"_   His entire body trembled faintly in my arms, and he finally slunk down fully. He closed his eyes tightly, and the House wailed bluntly and bellowed a tune lacking timbre. The room rattled unlike before, and I noticed the strain in Clear's expression. He opened his eyes, and moved his hand to my face as if to comfort me. I couldn't image what it would have been like, growing up in this House. I would have gone insane. I noticed small features that had been corrupted on his face, and it saddened me greatly. The sclera of his right eye had dimmed harshly, and his pupil had almost faded completely to a silky dull glaze. Under his eyes had sunk slightly, and I could feel my throat begin to burn. Tucking my head into my chest to choke down my sobs, I held him tighter than before. The House shuttered menacingly, and sent the sounds of decomposed wood splitting through the room. The ceiling had split, fragments dappling the bed sheets. I heard footsteps outside of the hallway, and they stopped directly at the door. The shadow dancing under the dimly lit hallway's glare. Instead of opening the door, it clawed, almost like an animal. As soon as I thought it had passed, I heard cruel laughter, and rambling outside of the door. I recognized the voice immediately. Koujaku? Clear sat up, directly startled. I followed suit, and sent him a worried glance. Immediately after Koujaku had stopped speaking, the sound of a wretched airy scream reached my ears, and I heard Noiz snickering. I managed to make out some of their words,

_"Ta-taha..-- Ha.. Can you.. be quiet?"_  
_"Please... be quiet.."_  
_"SHUT UP!"_

  
The loud sound of something crashing sends my body paralyzed. Clear looked onward, fear staining his gaze.  
_"They've been.. lulled by the House._ " I tried to drown out the noises outside of the door, and turned my shuttering gaze to Clear.

  
_"What.. do you mean?"_

  
He tightens his lips, _"The House is speaking with them, they have fallen with acceptance of the House."_   His breath dulls, _"If they don't push it away.. they'll..."_   He breathes in painfully,

  
_"The House will consume them into madness."_

 

As soon as he finished speaking the door flew open, Clear gasped in dread and got to his feet hastily. A woman from before, flung herself at Clear and snapped vigorously at his shoulder.  
_"Give them back! I said give them.. to me!"_   It was the woman from the dining hall, who lost her two children to the House. She had been an easy target, considering her feelings were so open for the House to invade. Clear groaned, and pressed her against the wall by her neck.  
_"Clear!"_  
He didn't turn to me, he was intent on doing this. I raised my voice to it's highest ability, and I yelled harshly.  
_"Clear, that's enough!"_   He stopped his hands, and she fell to the floor. Squirming, she clung to Clear's leg and sobbed lazily.  
_"Give me.. give back.."_   Clear looked away with a pained expression, and looked extremely offended. As I watched him regretfully, footsteps began to approach the door. Before I knew it, Koujaku stood in front of my vision, his katana revealed and dripping with gruesome chemicals. He held no sympathy, and cut down the woman who laid helpless on the floor. Looking up to me, he showed no emotional recognition.  
_"Be quiet... Aoba.."_   he paused, and suddenly rushed towards me with a burning flame flickering in his eyes. Clear stepped in the way, and stopped the blade with a curtain rod that sat propped against the dresser.  
_"Koujaku!"_   No luck. He continued to counter Clear's attempts to defend himself, with harsh swings of his blade. Clear wasn't going to last much longer. Suddenly, the House rippled with a monotone cry, sounding like a crippled foghorn attempting to warn the inhabitants. Clear wheezed, and dropped the curtain rod, falling to his knees. As soon as I thought it was all over, I noticed a change sink in. Koujaku shuttered, horrified , as he towered over Clear and he sent a shivering look back to his blade. It clattered to the ground, and he stood mortified.  
_"Ao-ba.. I'm sor--ry.."_   He could barely manage to speak, and grabbed his head with a blood curdling scream. Running from the room I reached out for him,  
_"Koujaku, wait!"_   But he had already gone, leaving bloodied footprints as his only route.  
Clear panted heavily, kneeling down weakly over the gruesome scene before him. What connections did Toue have with this house? I felt the thought prick me as I look down on Clear apologetically.

_The House sounded once more,_  
_sending a war cry to revolt against it's visitors._


	11. Passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【 I want to know that he's really here. While his heart still radiates to mine. 】

After Clear and I had propped furniture against the door frame, sanitized as much as we could manage, and done what we could to put limitation against the door's accessibility, hesitantly we sunk down onto the bed. The House was awfully unhappy, it continued to creak with agony and Clear look over to me with a brief fleeting smile. I buried myself under the blankets, and stuffed my head into the pillows. I wanted to believe that everything that just happened was a bad dream. But in the corner of my mind the crimson tint to the floor told me otherwise. I breathed out a cloud of vapor, the previous events making me unaware of the deathly temperature supplied by the House. Clear nestled down behind me, and wrapped his arms securely around my stomach, pulling me to his chest.  
_"Mph.."_  
_"Please get some rest, Aoba-san. You've had a terrible day."_  
I pursed my lips in a pouted expression, and I felt him smile lightly against the back of my neck.  
It gave me a sense of relief, and I placed a shaking hand against his arm. His chest rose and fell against me, his muffled heartbeat letting me know he was still there. It hurt knowing that I couldn't do anything for Clear. He was slowly fading away. Even if I failed to notice it, his faltering features sent me a grim reminder. My fingers slowly intertwined with his, and my exhaustion caught up with me.  
When I thought morning had stricken me to reality, I realized I had fallen into another dream. My fingers reached out to gather fragments of wallpaper, as I looked around the room, I was alone. Clear was nowhere to be found. Getting to my feet, I looked down to see the floor was maliciously destroyed, barely any planks remained. Carefully stepping out of the room, I could barely breathe. The dust parching my breath craned around me, and I had entered an entirely different location. It was something reminding me of a wine cellar, but upon entry I realized otherwise. These were catacombs.  
Brushing my fingers against the mold tainted stone, I looked up to admire the ancient designs. But I could hardly feel any relief over the presence of the dead. Turning, I read names printed above caved in corridors on the right side.  
_'Meloni Altera'_  
_'Cartano Altera'_  
_'Alpha Altera'_  
_'Alphan Altera'_  
 I stopped at the last name, my throat awfully dry. I traced my fingers against the name tag.  
The tomb was empty. But oddly enough, it had two places for burial in one room. Above it, it read 'Clear Altera.' I had guessed that these at been prepared at the announcement of birth, which was saddening. As a child you would know your funeral was already booked. You'd have to pick out your clothing you'd wear when you would be buried five feet under. It seemed all gloomy to me. Footsteps reverberating from behind me caused me to jump, and I whirled around to the unexpected. A lamb. It stared back at me intently, and my vision began to blur.  
Sleep had never been satisfying anymore, dreams were never welcoming. The only thing that truly kept me awake to this House were these arms pressed possessively around my waist. The daylight peeked curiously into the room, and shone dully against the crested windows. I felt Clear shutter in his sleep, and the House let out a soft whir in return. He truly was mysterious, for even this House stopped to listen when he spoke. It made me giddy knowing this, knowing Clear was special. Yet the pain stirring in my mind did not subside, for I knew I had little time to appreciate him. I laid awake, staring at the wall and thinking of Clear. It was all this House had to offer to waste my time away, even if it held a hefty grudge against me. Living so long in the city has taken a toll, and I start to imagine the swift breeze as cars shimmer by, the bright ringing of the passing lights. It really feels like I've been gone for so long, away from everything I knew. But maybe I've just been so occupied on making every day count, with Clear. If I hadn't met him, I'd still be some no life spitting my time on bets and pointless experiences. I was a nobody. I lived with my Granny, who seemed gruff at heart but she truly did care. She sent me here hoping I'd find an interest in the job field, but nothing had came to mind. All I can think of now is making everything last. While Clear can still speak with me, while I can still hear his vibrant true heartbeat. He was always like that.

  
_Clear has always been.._  
_Someone important to me._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, I am caught up in Orchestra and disgusting homework. I apologize.


	12. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【I am still alone, truly if you are here. Give me a sign to show me you still love me.】

After Clear and I had woken up, and readied ourselves, we slowly and cautiously opened the door. It was quiet, the only sound was the deep breathing deep beneath the House’s surface. The corridor was completely mangled; furniture was thrown in almost every section of the hallway. Legs of chairs, and metal door supports jammed through the daisy print wallpaper. It was honestly terrifying, with that, Clear naturally took the lead. We trudged on, unaware of anything that could still be lurking after the night before. But the House had fallen back into slumber, so we were left with a hollow container tattered with debris.

Arriving at the main hall, I was shocked at how much of the room was damaged. Tree roots had impaled through the floor, and curled relentlessly around support pillars and curtain rods. Clear skillfully severed their bonds and adjusted as much as he could, but the House only blemished it’s interior further. He seemed offended at the House’s actions, almost upset. He must have formerly shared a positive relationship with the House, but since I had arrived it felt discarded. Clear was someone who didn’t have anyone to rely on when he was younger, he relied on his Grandfather and the House for attention alone.

I clung onto his arm sympathetically, and his tense body loosened.

_“Aoba-san..”_

_“It’s fine..”_

His face showed minor resolve, but it was enough to settle him. A creak in the woodwork sent my vision ablur, as I turned to meet the cold stare of Noiz. He was visibly unphased by my presence, and turned to leave.

_“Noi—“_

I was about to call out to him, when I noticed blood trickling from his fingers. His finger nails were completely gone, his fingertips ground down to the visible bone. I felt sick, and held onto Clear to keep myself up. Noiz must have been scratching at the door for hours on end, trying to get in the room. He wasn’t Noiz. Only another ghost to the House, nothing more. The House lures the most emotionally traumatic people, seeing Noiz in that perspective sent my mind aflutter with possibilities.

Stepping over collapsed pillars, we continued to venture forth to our room. Since after all, we had been stranded in Clear’s parent’s bedchamber. Passing through the hallway, Koujaku’s door was unhinged and lodged between the left wall and pierced through the ceiling. We had to duck to avoid hitting our heads, and we stepped into the room. It was untouched, everything seemed in place at first view. That was until we entered the room completely, the right side of the floor had caved in. Wood aiming downwards, and splintering the cluttered space beneath. It was the cellar. I could see the broken frame and interior from the darkness, the shimmering rusted candelabras crushed under the impact of the ceiling. It seemed unreal to see these sights again, when I had met Clear. The sinister hum from the bellowing space sent my pulse racing, and I instinctively took a step back.

_“Aoba-san, please be careful.”_   Clear’s careful, caressing voice reached my ears. He softly steadied my shoulders with his gloved hands, and adjusted the scarf around my neck so it lifted right above my lips. Brushing a strand of blue from my vision, he smiled wittily. His smile wrapped gently around my heart, and I felt a burning pressure against my cheeks. Averting my gaze, I took him into my arms and closed my eyes. He shuttered, and eventually returned my shallow action.

Through all of this trauma, and horrid happenings. Even If this House was slowly gaining in, and our time was shallow. The thoughts in my mind whirled together, and I pursed my lips, unsure.

_It almost feels too early.. But.._

_I feel as if I am in love with Clear._


	13. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【 It's ending faster than I can process, shalt the gods that remain spare mercy upon my damned soul. Give me the power to ignite right from wrong.】

When all had settled, and finally felt at ease. It fell to pieces before I could even blink, that’s when I heard the sirens.

The House, shuttered from foundation to rooftop, stronger than any of the times before. Clinging to a nearby bedpost, I looked over to Clear. He was completely shunned in horror, his fingers shaking as they weakly gripped the bed rail.

_“Clear?”_

_“I am alright, Aoba-san.”_ Disheartened, he averted his gaze towards the narrow floorboards.

Something was wrong, I could feel it. I heard the sound of running footsteps, and I almost sighed in relief.

Koujaku.

He panted, hands on his knees and quickly recovered. I was almost grateful, but as soon as I had thought...

 _“Aoba, we have to get out. Now.”_ His breathing was strained and pleading, he was completely serious. _“The House, is collapsing.”_   At his words my pulse frozen, sending jets of bitter chemicals to my head. I felt dizzy, and could barely make out anything he was saying. The House was collapsing? That’s impossible, this House may be old but.. Rethinking it, it is possible. But it felt unreal to hear that this House was crumbling down.

_“I ca-..!”_

Before I could object, he gripped my wrist with an abnormal force and before I knew it I was being dragged from the room.

_“Oi, Wait--Koujaku-! C-Clear!”_

I reached backward to the room, my feet struggling to keep up his pace. But no matter what, Koujaku was determined to take me as far away from the House as possible. In a heated confused state, I ripped my hand from his grasp and he turned around in surprised.

_“Aoba…!”_

_“I’m sorry..”_   I paced backwards, and almost broke into a sprint when a marble pedestal crashed into the ground in front of me. The floor groaned, and I felt the planks shift under my weight.

 _“Shit...!”_   I swore under my breath and hobbled backwards. The floor tilted inwards, and gaped open like a giant maw. Barely able to keep myself leveled, I scurried over away from the crippled floorboards. I turned back to Koujaku, he seemed worried and limped over to me to help me steady myself.  
_“We have to leave, Aoba.”_   He repeated, with a much calmer, reassuring voice this time. Even so..

Rain harshly threw itself against the outer walls of the building, sending it into a spiraling trance. The House was distracted, finally seeming demoralized and slowly faltering to keep stability. The room seemed to sway, as the winds relentlessly crashed through every place they could manage. I leaned against a pillar, which was most likely precarious. Koujaku looked down, almost heart broken.

 _“Listen.. I know it’s hard, but we have to go. If we don’t, The House will fall_.” I heard the quiet dim tip of a board, and peered out of the corner of my vision. Clear, almost like a child, cowered behind a small pedestal lifting the upper half of his face above it. He shot me a nervous glance, and sunk a bit lower to the floor. I felt Koujaku’s light grip around my wrist, and he quietly tugged me along. I was weak from struggling, and I could only reach out to him in the hope he would come with me. To the city, away from this House. But he only smiled sadly, almost on the verge of tears. We stepped out onto the porch, and the ceiling began to collapse the floor splitting under its weight. I stopped, refusing to move when we had reached the porch. Everyone had gathered outside, shuttering under ponchos and eating leftover rations. The House was going to fall.

I looked back into the House, and standing in the doorway. Spirits high, stood Clear. He smiled at me lightly, and reached out to cup my cheeks in the damp atmosphere. Bringing my forehead to his own. He spoke in a calm, painful, loving voice.

_“Go.”_

 

My mind, whirred with two options that quenched my breath.

_I could go with Koujaku.._

_Or Stay here, with Clear…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have R18 content, beware. I have seriously never written smut before so prepare yourself for a fanfiction equivalent to that of a 12 year old sebastian michaelis x reader fanfiction. [ Ignore this, I already had the bad ending written out. ]


	14. Choice, To Depart with Koujaku.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【 Of the choices I had to ponder, the one that sounded right to me ended up being the signature that sealed my fate. 】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take back what I said last chapter, I already had the Bad Ending written out and I'm working on the GE. Now that I think of it, I really made the House of Altera Oval Tower. You'll see why.

I’ve made up my mind, even if my choice really will haunt me until the end. I placed a hand over his on my cheek, and blared out the malicious dryness attacking my throat.

 _“Promise me, you’ll make it out?”_   He opened his eyes just enough to let his pupils travel to mine, and I was immediately struck with the sudden intensity of his doubt. He smiled, and pulled away from me. I was almost tempted to grab him, and start screaming in hurt. What was he thinking… If I go, he’ll die. But why does he want me to leave, and live without him? I wanted to ask him, but he had already started walking into the House. I reached out for him, he had paused in the doorway. He already knew my choice, and I will never forget that look of pain before he slammed the door. The House sent out a horrendous cry and the ground shuttered in a heated anger.

 _“Come on, we have to go.”_   Koujaku led me in the direction of the carriage, and as I was stepping down the steps… I heard a strange sound, like wood creaking under a large amount of pressure. I pushed it off, and began sulking my way to the open door.

_I was wrong to ignore that._

We took our seats in the carriage, and he would hardly look at me. Almost as if he wanted me to go, but yet not. I could tell he felt secluded. But I just turned away, and rested my head on the side of the wall. The horses began to trot forward with a whip of the reins, and we made it a good distance. The sound of the hooves changed, as we arrived on the drawbridge.

_Scuttle…_

Huh? I looked over to Koujaku, who had sat up as well. _“Did you hear that?”_   he spoke in a whisper, and looked around frantically.

_Scuttle…_

It was louder, something was chasing the carriage. Right as I turned to look out of the back of the carriage, the large tree branch coiled around the carriage hind-wheel and the last thing I remember was being thrown into mid-air by the House. We were never really allowed to leave. We were stupid to make basic assumptions, that the House wasn’t awake. It couldn’t do a thing.

But the truth it, the House didn’t do it. The person who was left to rot’s feelings fueled it, and he did it subconsciously. I was in that carriage, alive. But I came out, less than dead. It wouldn’t have mattered if I had escaped, I still would’ve ended up here…

I could hear the sound of growls and sputtered wails; they’re coming from me. Ramming my elbows to the side, it wouldn’t budge. Tears streamed down my face, and my throat was raw from screaming and pleading for help. I wasn’t going to get out of here.

Over my own animalistic noises, I heard a voice. I recognized it quickly, Clear. I could hear a smile in his voice, laughter pecking out in fragments.

 _“Really... I didn’t want it to have to come to this, Aoba-san.”_   I can hear digging, is he coming for me?

 _“It’s a shame you and your friends couldn’t make it out, but now we can truly…”_   From my left, I could hear the sound of a door being thrown open. I lost my breath, we were in the room. From my dream.

With two chambers of eternal slumber.

_“Be together, always… Like you wanted, right?”_

_That wasn't Clear. That voice, seducing me with such malicious tongue-work._

_Was the House, and nothing more. He had been so fragile and broken, he didn't stand a chance._

_Clear was gone._

I slammed my fists against the lid of the confined space, and flailed in all directions. Claustrophobia began to set in, and I was struggling to catch oxygen. The lid to the coffin next to me was closed, and I knew we shared the same fate.

I screamed desperately, tears in my eyes. The only person who could hear me, was the one who buried me alive.


End file.
